dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bergamo
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Trio De Dangers Team Universe 9 |FamConnect = Lavender (younger brother) Basil (youngest brother) }} Bergamo (ベルガモ, Berugamo), known as "Bergamo The Crusher" (潰しのベルガモ, Tsubushi no Berugamo), is a member of Trio De Dangers, a team of brother fighters from Universe 9. He is the eldest brother of the trio. Appearance Like his brothers, Bergamo's general appearance resembles a wolf. Bergamo is also the tallest and the most muscular of the three. He has teal-colored fur, and wears a red scarf, bandages on both forearms, armbands on both arms, brown pants with a belt, and light brown shoes. Personality As his brother Basil prepares to fight, Bergamo slightly reveals his snide and condescending nature, telling his brother to "enjoy toying" with his opponent. In spite of this, he does show respect to Gohan while fighting against Lavender, seeing him as a potential worthy adversary after witnessing him fight his brother with only his senses, which impressed him to an extent. He is also egotistical, publicly stating to be stronger than Goku, and directly countering the opinion of both Zen-Oh, though, in the second case, he did so extremely politely. Nevertheless, unlike his siblings, Bergamo is also shown to have explicit honor, respect, and decency. He is highly respectful to the gods and deities, calling them by their titles, as it is seen with Zen-Oh, Future Zen-Oh, Sidra and Roh, the only one out of the Trio The Dangers to do so. He showed extreme outrage towards Goku, blaming him for dooming the universes, displaying his care for life in general. This is such even though Zen-Oh was already planning beforehand to destroy the lowest level universes. Sidra describes him as a smooth talker, addressing all deities present to share his viewpoint and successfully convincing both Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh to rescind their universal destruction rule were he to win, much to the astonishment of the Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction and Angels present, doing precisely what Whis advised Goku himself not to do, despite his closeness and friendship to both rulers. Bergamo is likely the first mortal to leave such an impression on the deities of existence. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Bergamo and the other members of Trio the Dangers are selected to participate in the Zen Exhibition Match, a small lead-up tournament that precedes the Tournament of Power. Team Universe 9 is matched up against Team Universe 7, with Bergamo fighting Goku. Before his battle with Goku, Bergamo makes a proposition to Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh. The proposal he made was that, if he were to win his match against Goku, no universe would be destroyed, and the Tournament of Power would end without any death. To everyone's surprise, Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh agreed to the request. When the battle begun, Bergamo was on par with Goku. Eventually Goku turned Super Saiyan and started to have an advantage over Bergamo. After Bergamo absorbed more of Goku's punches, he resists his adversary's assault. After that, Goku powers up to Super Saiyan Blue, and fires a God Kamehameha at Bergamo. Bergamo counters it with a Wolfgang Penetrator, and this sends the attack at Goku, since he uses all of the energy given to him by Goku against him. A struggle happens, but eventually Goku sends the attack back at Bergamo, which ends the battle, Goku being the victor. Power Bergamo is one of the Trio De Dangers, and the strongest warrior of Universe 9."Crusher Bergamo vs. Son Goku! Which One Wields The Limitless Power?!" preview He is capable of turning his opponent's techniques into his own power. He can increase his size through absorbing opponents hits. In addition to that, the feedback is transferred to his fists to deal the damage received by a factor of two, meaning he is able to deal twice the damage he was dealt. At his basic level of power, Bergamo is capable of fighting on par with base Goku, in base form, he is able to endure and absorb Goku's punches, but with a very slight discomfort. Prior to the start of the fight, he proclaimed himself to be stronger than Goku, though they appear to be somewhat even during his fight with Goku at his base form. However, after defeating Bergamo, Goku noted that Bergamo did not use his own true power in the fight, and wished to see it later. After taking many of Goku's attacks, he becomes on par with Super Saiyan Goku in strength, and after Goku goes up to his most powerful state, Bergamo manages to power up to the point that he manages to briefly hold back a God Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku, and send it back to Goku with Wolfgang Penetrator. However, after a short struggle, Goku manages to send the attack back to Bergamo, overwhelming the wolf and defeating him. Despite to his ability to absorb power, Bergamo's potential power is not endless, as the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken's power proved too much for him to withstand, and reverted him back to normal, though it could be because it was divine energy, not possible for him to absorb. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight- '''The ability to fly by utilizing ki. *'Undetectable Ki' – It is noted by Goku that Bergamo's ''ki is impossible to detect. *'Giant Form' – Bergamo can grow to a gigantic size through damage absorption; for each hit he receives he grows larger in size and more powerful. **'Powered Fists and Kicks' – Bergamo can focus the power absorbed into his fist or feet (turning them bright red) and attack with powerful punches and kicks. **'Power Up' – Bergamo can increase his Ki to power up. The aura he gains is a red one, similar to that of the Kaio-ken and Auta Magetta. *'Wolfgang Penetrator' - Bergamo shoots a powerful beam Ki blast from the palm of his hand with the absorbed power. It was used to collide with Goku's God Kamehameha. Forms and transformations Giant Form By converting the damage he takes from an enemy into his own power, Bergamo grows in size, and becomes able to hit the enemy with twice the power that they sent at him. Bergamo was capable of gaining power matching Super Saiyan Blue Goku at his peak size. However, Bergamo's ability was overloaded when Goku used his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, causing him to revert to normal, as the power was too much. The giant form also had the flaw of reducing Bergamo's speed as he got increasingly larger. Voice actors *Japanese: Eiji Takemoto *English: TBA Battles *Bergamo (Base/Giant Form) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken) Trivia *Bergamo's name is a pun on Bergamot, an alternate name for the Monarda flower; a culinary herb from the Lamiaceae family. *Supplemental material prior to his fighting debut referred to him as "Poison Bergamo" and stated that he used poison, however it turned out that Lavender was the one with these traits. *In Supplemental material prior to his debut in the anime, it was stated that Lavender was the eldest brother, and Bergamo was the middle brother. However, when they appeared in the anime, it was revealed that Bergamo was the oldest brother, not Lavender. *Bergamo's ability defines Negative Feedback. Gallery References pl:Trujący Bergamo Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials